<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>olive branches in summer by firewoodfigs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637198">olive branches in summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodfigs/pseuds/firewoodfigs'>firewoodfigs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royai Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Lovers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishval Civil War, Mutual Pining, Original Poetry - Freeform, Sort Of, with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodfigs/pseuds/firewoodfigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a price to be paid; sacrifices to be made for being someone’s morality and conscience. </p><p>(for royai week day 2 - little pistols // original poetry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royai Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>olive branches in summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>olive branches in summer</em> </strong>
</p><p>i.<br/>
all war’s deception, <br/>
you say, but truth lies <br/>
on the tip of your tongue <br/>
unspoken, buried <br/>
(you’re a bloody liar, <br/>
as am i)<br/>
two can play at this<br/>
silly, silly game <br/>
of denial and deceit <br/>
we’ll keep lying<br/>
(but not lying together, <br/>
no. i’ll sleep alone <br/>
in this desert heat) <br/>
the war rages on, <br/>
outside, <br/>
between and within <br/>
us. </p><p>ii.<br/>
i’ll be your conscience, <br/>
your morality, <br/>
everything but</p><p>iii. <br/>
— yours to hold. <br/>
(i’d like to sit with you <br/>
on the front porch in june <br/>
summer breeze and sunlight <br/>
seeping through the spaces<br/>
of our dry, callused hands <br/>
feel your lips on mine <br/>
strawberries and <br/>
sorbet and iced tea, <br/>
a childhood memory. <br/>
i’d like to hold you close, <br/>
my heart the only place <br/>
you’ll be buried in)</p><p>iv. <br/>
you’re buried in places <br/>
more than one <br/>
when the little pistol <br/>
buried under my coat<br/>
comes alive. a shot goes off,<br/>
morality and mortality in one <br/>
(don’t go where i can’t follow) <br/>
— your hands are cold, sir<br/>
<em>where’s the fire in them?<br/>
</em>my back burns, again. <br/>
at your Grave, i grieve,<br/>
eulogies unspoken, unsaid<br/>
(there’s no need for words)</p><p>v. <br/>
fall arrives.<br/>
a fleeting wind, <br/>
woodsmoke and gossamer, <br/>
browning, falling leaves <br/>
— and i leave, too. <br/>
farewell (fare thee well) <br/>
i’ll see you again, <br/>
where the seasons never change<br/>
we’ll play with olive branches <br/>
truths unravelled, <br/>
ended wars. </p><p>vi. <br/>
the world slips from my arms, <br/>
but there i can hold you now. <br/>
you slip your hands in mine <br/>
(your palms on olives are warm)<br/>
truthfully, i love you, <br/>
you say. i respond in kind<br/>
(as do i, as do i) <br/>
you kiss me goodnight <br/>
and we fall into <br/>
ethereal slumbers, <br/>
eternal summers <br/>
in june, then august, <br/>
and january… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello :) unlike my other poems for the fandom so far [(i) one of them was for <i>letters to a young poet</i>, and (ii) another was for <i>no matter the hearts you burn, in mine you shall always remain</i>] i doubt i’ll write an accompanying fic for this because i think it’s quite canon-compliant, save for a few divergences here and there. but feel free to drop me an ask on tumblr if you have any questions about the poem - i'd love to hear your interpretations too! ✨</p><p>// </p><p>say hi on tumblr if you're there, i'm firewoodfigs ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>